


sugar pool || dreambur

by yeule



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream is Nervous, Dreambur, Established Relationship, First Time, Gentle Sex, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Pet Names, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn with Feelings, Slight Overstimulation, Top Wilbur Soot, Vanilla, i feel like these tags are out of order lol, like a lot of them, no beta we die like men, not a songfic, post sex cuddles baby, wilbur is sweet, wow dream bites???haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeule/pseuds/yeule
Summary: dream is ready for his first time, and wilbur does everything he can to make it as easy as possible.inspired by the song sugar pool by mom :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 537





	sugar pool || dreambur

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is not really a songfic but its what i listened to while writing it haha. its such a lovely song i love mom https://blacksquares.bandcamp.com/track/sugar-pool

They were lying on the couch. Dream's head was on his boyfriend's chest, enjoying the slow dull beating of his heart. Wilbur's breathing was steady, and he had one of his arms snaked around the shorter man, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. There was no reason in particular that they were lying there, they were enjoying the company of one another, and that was perfect to them. They were at Wilbur's house, and it smelled faintly of an amber candle that had burned out not long ago. Dream brought his hand up to Wilbur's chest to feel more of the rising and falling. The older smiled fondly. "Oh Dream," he breathed, "You're so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world, you know?" he gushed as he brushed the dirty blonde bangs out of Dream's face to look at him. Dream's heart fluttered at the words, looking into his boyfriend's pecan eyes. His face was dusted a familiar pink and he smiled nervously. "Wilbur..?" he coaxed, voice laced with anxiety. He was going to ask, now felt right. He was not going to back out this time. "Yes love? You alright?" Dream chuckled, breaking their eye contact and looking at Wilbur's chest once more. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm ok. I just... well," he spluttered. Wilbur waited patiently. "I think I'm. I um- I'm ready." 

Wilbur cocked his head the slightest bit, silently asking him to elaborate. "To you know, do... it?" Dream's face was redder than it had been in a long time. They had made out a couple of times before, and had been together for nearly a year now, he wanted to really _feel _him. He had never done it before, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with a man, but he trusted that Wilbur would make it easy for him. Wilbur sat up slightly, cupping Dream's heated face in his large hand. "Are you sure?" he prodded, mildly serious tone in his voice. Dream nodded with a faint smile. Wilbur leaned in and sighed fondly, closing the gap between them.__

__Dream couldn't keep himself from melting. Every kiss with him felt like the first, it was so warm and soft. He sat up and pulled himself closer, setting his other hand on Wilbur's chest along with the first. Wilbur licked across Dream's bottom lip, and Dream allowed his mouth to open. Their tongues collided gently and wrestled for a moment, but not to fight for dominance - Wilbur had already won that fight in a previous session. They kissed until they couldn't, Dream panting slightly. There was the slightest bit of saliva coming from the corner of his mouth. Wilbur's mind was moving a million miles a minute, he had imagined this many times before, but he was always worried that Dream didn't want it. He wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was comfortable, and now that he was given the ok, he was going to make it as wonderful for him as he possibly could._ _

__He set his hands on his boyfriend's hips, rubbing slow circles into the fabric of his sweatpants. He kissed along Dream's jaw, then down his neck, biting and sucking softly. This earned a light whimper from the blonde, and he wrapped his arm's around Wilbur's neck. Wilbur couldn't help but chuckle slightly, Dream was so sensitive, and it was adorable. Dream closed his eyes and shifted his hips sucking in a breath. "How are you feeling so far?" Wilbur whispered. "G-Good," Dream murmured. "You feel a bit tense, my love," the taller purred into his boyfriend's neck. Dream chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say. He was insecure, embarrassed. He loved Wilbur, but the thought of having anyone see him in such a state made him anxious. He was getting hard, breathing deeply and his entire body was flushed. "Sorry I'm, I'm not, used to this, I guess," he stammered admittedly. Wilbur just smiled, planting more and more kisses along Dream's prominent collar bones. "It'll be okay," he soothed between kisses. "I'll take care of you." A chill ran down Dream's spine at the words, and he felt his muscles relax a little. He felt safe._ _

__Wilbur's hands began to trail up Dream's sides, settling on his smooth skin under his hoodie. "Can I take this off you, angel?" Dream nodded, lifting his arms up as Wilbur pulled the lime hoodie over his head and tossed it to the side. The older took in the freckles that danced across his lover's midsection, and grazed his ribs with the pads of his fingers. "God, you're so beautiful. You're _gorgeous _Dream." In one smooth, fluid motion, Dream's back was set on the couch and Wilbur was leaning over top of him, one knee down in between Dream's thighs. He brought himself to the younger man's chest, taking one of the blushing buds in his mouth. Dream flinched and quickly brought his hand over his mouth to stifle a whimper, but Wilbur looked him in the eyes and smiled affectionately. "What are you covering your mouth for? Don't be embarrassed, let me hear you," he cooed, taking it back into his mouth. He played with the other bud between his fingers, and Dream hesitantly pulled his hand away. A desperate mewl escaped his lips as Wilbur's tongue swirled. He switched bud's to give the one a break, and slowly brought his hand down to the blonde's now fully hard length.___ _

____Dream gasped, too embarrassed for his own good. Wilbur smiled against his chest as he began to palm his boyfriend, gently but firmly. The freckled man's breath hitched as he involuntarily bucked his hips, his body impatient. "Wilbur, ah," he whined, as the stroking became slightly quicker. The older could only admire him, taking in the beads of sweat forming on his bright red face. Dream's body felt as if electricity were running through it, and despite the fact that there were only two hands on him, he felt himself being touched everywhere. He was being touched by Wilbur's eyes, but it didn't feel violating; it felt loving. His member twitched at the stimulation, and a string of shaky moans left his mouth. "Wilbur p-please I-" he stammered, hips pushing themselves further into Wilbur's hand. "Please, I want you, please-"_ _ _ _

____Dream was a virgin after all, Wilbur couldn't say he was surprised that he was close. It was rather endearing, actually. He grinned as he slowly moved his hand away from Dream's cock, which ached at the loss. He sat up some and pulled his sweatshirt off over his head, and Dream marveled at the sight. Wilbur had no six pack, in fact, the only trace of muscle on his abdomen was a slight v-shape peeking out from his pants. God, was he gorgeous though. His skin was marked with the occasional freckle unlike his own, which was covered in them. Sitting back some, Wilbur tugged at the waistband of Dream's sweatpants and boxers. Dream helped him out by eagerly lifting his hips off of the sofa, allowing Wilbur to pull them off completely, throwing them off to the side with his hoodie. His member sprang out and slapped lightly against his stomach, and was leaking a large amount of precum. Dream shook in humiliation, trying his hardest to resist covering himself. Wilbur couldn't help but experimentally squeezing the green eyed man's thighs and he shuddered at the sharp whimper he got in return. " _Fuck _, Dream," he nearly drooled. "Do you know how hot you are?" Dream could only throw his arms over his face. Wilbur chuckled, gently grabbing Dream's wrists and pulling them away. "Can you open your mouth for me?" He asked, holding his fingers out. Dream did so without question, desperate for his touch. Truthfully, Wilbur had lubricant in his room. He just couldn't miss the opportunity.___ _ _ _

______He slid his fingers into the heat of Dream's mouth, playing with the soft tongue. The hardness in his pants was nearly causing pain at this point, and he let out a low moan as Dream greedily moved his tongue around. Saliva was spilling out of his mouth but he didn't care. It was just his hand yet it was so enjoyable, he wanted it so bad. He whined when Wilbur removed his coated fingers, wetness connecting them to Dream's mouth. "Jesus," Wilbur grinned. He imagined the pretty mouth around his length. He'd have to bring that up eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream gasped as Wilbur pushed his thighs apart slightly more, lifting them to where he was angled just right. "I'm going to put one in now, okay?" Wilbur purred. "Please, yes," the shorter man nodded eagerly. "Please do it." With this, Wilbur brought the tip of his pointer finger to the puffy entrance. He swirled it a couple times before pushing it in as slowly as he could, allowing Dream to adjust to the new feeling. His pointer finger was three-fourths of the way in when Dream let out a whimper. "Fuck that's weird," he gulped, laughing nervously. He finished pushing the finger in and Dream gasped sharply. It was nothing he's ever felt before, and his body tensed. It was hard to explain, but it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Relax a little love," the brunette cooed, leaning over his boyfriend once more to kiss him on the cheek sweetly. Dream took in a deep breath and did as he said. After a moment Wilbur pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, and this time, it didn't hurt at all. "Mmmh, _ah _," Dream moaned. It sent a full body shock through Wilbur. He sounded _glorious _, and it spurred him on. He eventually started to pump his finger in and out rhythmically, earning a breathy whimper every time he pushed his finger back in. "God you're so tight, don't cut my finger off," Wilbur jested, slipping in his middle finger without pausing._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck," Dream panted, pushing himself down onto the fingers inside of him. His mind was becoming blank, he could barely think. His only thoughts were of Wilbur as his body began to take control. The older began to scissor the younger with his fingers, drowning in the whimpers and moans. He couldn't hold back from sliding in his ring finger as well, and Dream writhed beneath him, desperate. His eyes were lidded and full of lust, his tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth. Suddenly Wilbur brushed up against a spot inside of him that caused him to _scream _. Wilbur was startled almost, but god, was it hot. It was scratchy and needy, and the blonde arched his back in the process. "What the fuck was th- AH-!" Wilbur had done it again. Dream was an absolute mess, body shaking like a leaf. "Is that good, Dream?" Wilbur prodded, stroking the spot with every thrust of his fingers. "Yes! Yes! Wilbur please! Please I need your dick dammit!" He begs, pulling at his hair. Who was Wilbur to deny him this? He removed his fingers and Dream's body shook at the sudden emptiness. The older man unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down his boxers with them. It felt so much better, he was rock hard and the restriction of his clothing had caused him to ache terribly. He used the remaining wetness to slicken his length, then lined it up with Dream's quivering entrance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm putting it in, okay?" Wilbur breathed, and his boyfriend nodded. Wilbur leaned over Dream, putting his elbows by his sides. Their chests were nearly right against one another, and they were both panting lustfully. The brunette carefully began to push in the tip, groaning at the absolute tightness. The blonde man whimpered, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Wilbur's back. He pushed in a little farther. "A-Are you done yet? You're so big, fuck-" Dream whined. Wilbur chuckled. "Well, not yet, but almost," he cooed. He pushed in more, eventually bottoming out. "There you go love," Wilbur whispered, staying still so that the man below him could take a moment. Dream squirmed, trying to adjust as quickly as possible. He was so full. Wilbur's dick was pushing against everything inside him, and he loved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wilbur leaned in to kiss Dream, who needily returned it. It was sloppy, passionate. Their tongues explored one another's mouths, desperately trying to be closer to one another. Dream subconsciously pawed at Wilbur's bare back, causing the brunette's heart to flutter in adoration. "Wilbur, Wilbur I'm ready, I'm good, please move," the shorter man pleaded into his lover's mouth, his hips bucking on their own accord. Wilbur lifted his chest, supporting his weight with one hand next to Dream's head, placing the other hand on Dream's hip. He pulled out slowly, and thrusted back in slowly, groaning through his teeth. He did it again. Dream's mouth fell open and he threw his hands above his head, which Wilbur found _extraordinarily _hot. He began to push in and out of him at a steady pace, making sure to hit the man's prostate each time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dream was a _mess _. His body trembled and his eyes began to water. He felt his toes begin to curl as his thighs were jolted upwards with each thrust of Wilbur's hips. He was lost in the sounds of skin smacking against skin, the lewd wet noises that their bodies were producing. He could only moan the older's name over and over as he pulled the taller man back down closer to him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his back once more. He was crying at this point, the pleasure was more than he had ever experienced. Wilbur's groans were absolutely beautiful to him, and he was happy to know that he was the one making him feel so good. "More, more," he begged, nails digging into Wilbur's back. The Brit was moaning directly into the blonde's ear when he picked up the pace, bringing his hand down to stroke Dream's leaking, twitching member.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"FUCK!" Dream cried, the stimulation of his dick combined with the hammering into his prostate were causing him to see stars. His body convulsed as the warmth inside of him became overwhelming in the best way. "Wilbur I love you, I love you Wilbur, I'm gonna- WILBUR!" He screamed, arching his back. He had painted both of their stomachs and Wilbur's hand white with cum, and a lot of it. Wilbur was close, and he pushed in and out of his boyfriend even quicker. Dream's body clenched and spasmed around the length inside of it, and Wilbur let out a breathy whine. The man under him began to wail at the amount of pleasure he was feeling, and without a second thought he bit into Wilbur's shoulder. The high Wilbur was feeling completely masked the pain, and his hips stuttered as he came inside of Dream with a gorgeous moan. He thrusted a couple more times slowly, riding it out. The green eyed man released the grip of his teeth and his arms, collapsing on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wilbur pulled his softening length out, admiring the look of Dream leaking with the fluid he had just pumped inside of him. Dream's thighs twitched and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was glistening with sweat, he seemed to be glowing, and he was beautiful. "That was... the most amazing experience of... my life..." he said between pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The taller man couldn't speak for a moment. He was going to get up, but he didn't trust that his legs would hold him, so he just sat. "Dream, I didn't know you were a biter," he teased. Dream looked away embarrassed. "Neither did I," he chuckled. "Sorry about that, does it hurt?" he asked, sitting up and inspecting his damage. Wilbur shrugged. "It might, but I don't mind it. Maybe I liked it." Dream looked at him with surprise on his face, he was still red as ever. Wilbur just laughed, cupped Dream's face with both hands and smothered him with short kisses. Dream giggled and accepted his fate. He loved this man so much. "I suppose we better get cleaned up," the older smiled, putting their foreheads together. "Yeah, can't believe you _nutted _in me," Dream wheezed, falling on his back in a fit of laughter. Wilbur just shook his head and giggled. "I'll be right back," he said, finally finding the strength to stand up. He walked out of the living room, leaving Dream to marvel at the sheer amount that was leaking out of him. How much could one man possibly hold in him?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Wilbur returned after a couple minutes, holding a warm wet towel along with a dry one. He had already cleaned himself up in the bathroom, pulling up his pants and looking at the bite mark on his shoulder. He may have topped, but damn, was he Dream's bitch.  
The taller man sat down on the couch in front of Dream who was rubbing his eyes. Wilbur began to wipe away the remnants of their love making, Dream flinching each time Wilbur touched him. He was still crazy sensitive. When Wilbur was done he slipped a clean pair of Dream's boxers on the man, and picked up his own sweatshirt to put it on. "Mh, I want it," Dream nearly yawned. Wilbur's heart skipped a beat as Dream put his arms up, waiting for the sweatshirt to be pulled over his head. How could Wilbur say no? He put it on his boyfriend who held it tightly to himself and snuggled into it. His heart was beating so strongly he feared it was going to break through his chest. "Come here," he cooed, opening his arms. Dream crawled into them, beaming at the warm embrace that followed. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too angel."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soon, they fell asleep on the couch; bodies and hearts aching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> whoa haha :) so how we feeling


End file.
